


Pre-Child Parenthood

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [57]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Mito is more than ready for her child to be born but, as it turned out, she's better prepared than she thought.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Pre-Child Parenthood

“I’m fat.” Mito looked down at the massive belly distended out in front of her. “Are you absolutely sure there’s only one child in there?”

“One very perfect little girl,” Hashirama confirmed.

Mito hummed doubtfully, skimming one hand down to where her bellybutton had grown so prominent she swore she could see it through her clothing now. The frown trying to form was cleared away when Hashirama leaned over to press a loving kiss against her temple. Having such a tall husband was wonderful. It meant he could get around her stomach no matter how big she grew.

“And you are not fat. You’ve made a wonderful home for our daughter, which I’m sure she appreciates. I know I do.” He paired his words with a soppy smile that very nearly made her blush.

While usually she could be described as reserved or even cold by some Mito had discovered that pregnancy had some very strange effects on her emotions. Things that should have warranted a polite smile at best now caused her to burst in to laughter like some brash commoner. Anger that she had before been able to conceal with little more than a single raised eyebrow now sent her flying in to a rage at the top of her lungs.

But worst of all was the crying. As she traced the shape of a tiny foot kicking out Mito felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes and cursed these blasted hormones, hardly able to wait until her pregnancy was finally over so she could feel herself again. As happy as she was to be a new mother she did not want to spend the rest of her life weeping every time she thought about how tiny her little baby’s feet were or how full of joy her heart was to see the family she’d always wanted growing right before her eyes.

Hashirama leaned forward with a smile to wipe away her tear and that only encouraged a few more to fall.

“If she doesn’t come out soon,” Mito grumbled, “I may drown in my own tears before she has a chance to.” And wouldn’t that just be a mortifying way to go for someone as refined as her.

“She’ll come when she’s ready and not a moment too soon. I like the waiting! Anticipation is fun!”

Her husband wilted under the force of her unimpressed stare. “You’re not the one who has to carry the weight of another human being on your front!” Temper flaring and ready to burst out of control, she opened her mouth to give the man a good dressing down only to freeze and clutch at her extended waistline yet again. “Oh.”

“What is it, dearest?”

“Oh, that hurt. Anata something is wrong!”

“Let me look.” Hashirama kept his calm smooth and even, slipping in to healer mode in an instant, but it was easy to read the concern poorly hidden in his eyes – until it slipped away to become joy unlike anything she had ever seen the moment he laid her chakra covered hands over her own.

Mito waited to hear the verdict. And waited. Then waited some more, showing what she thought was excellent restraint. Finally when all her husband did was sniffle and stare at her with wide eyes she snapped. This was hardly the time to keep her waiting, after all.

“What?” she demanded finally. “Anata if you do not tell me what is wrong with me this _instant_–”

“No, nothing is wrong my precious. Everything is exactly as it should be.”

“Then why am I in – _ah_, oh my – why am I in pain?”

“You wanted her to be ready. And she is!” Hashirama beamed, tears filling up his own eyes. “We’re having a baby! Oh sweet kami…we’re having a baby…Mito we’re _having a baby_!”

Doing her best to summon the calm that had always come to her so easily in the past, Mito realized one thing that she had, incredibly, failed to think of until now. “I already have one baby to deal with. This is going to be very interesting.”

Hashirama, the absolute dear, did not understand why she suddenly looked twice as worried.


End file.
